<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The not so straight Ingrid Brandl Galatea by Deidalva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152786">The not so straight Ingrid Brandl Galatea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidalva/pseuds/Deidalva'>Deidalva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Lesbian Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Memes, Other, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, TikTok, Yuri, fe3h - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deidalva/pseuds/Deidalva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(So this fic is inspired by that tik tok of the girl making mac n cheese while dancing "renegade" at 3am when her brother hook-up comes out of his room and sees the whole thing)<br/>Summary:<br/>After a really embarassing first encounter with the hottest girl on campus Ingrid will realise that perhaps she doesn't have her sexuality figured out.<br/>This is story of a "straight" Ingrid that will realise that perhaps her life isn't that okay as she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Linhardt von Hevring/Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ingrid Galatea and the mac n cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid couldn't sleep, 2 in the morning and Ingrid wasn't able to close her eyes for 1 minute, she'll kill Sylvain, which it isn't exactly rare for Ingrid to think actually since this isn't the first time he brings one of his hook-ups at their apartament on a week day, but that doesn't make Ingrid any less angry.</p><p>She finally surrender, she won't sleep tonight instead, she reaches her phone from her nightstand and opens tik tok to clear her mind, she starts scrolling through her feed and sees some funny shit, eventually she starts feeling hungry and look at the time on her phone, it says 3am. </p><p>"Well, I already knew I wasn't sleeping tonight, let's see what do we have to eat" thinks Ingrid</p><p>She puts on her pegasus slippers and head to the kitchen looking for some snack, but she doesn't find anything so decide to go crazy and make some mac n cheese at 3 fucking in the morning because fuck Sylvain. Big mood.</p><p>While stirring it she remembers the tik toks she saw on the bed and remembers that she learnt how to do the renegade dance because Anette wanted to do it with Mercedes and her. Like any normal person would do Ingrid starts dancing while singing the song... in the middle of the night... making mac n cheese. Of course the worst case scenario was bound to happen.</p><p>Sylvain door opens up revealing a very tired but nontheless majestic Dorothea Arnault, the hottest girl in campus, the popular prodigy songstress Dorothea Arnault, the more than 6k followers on social media Dorothea Arnault, yes, that one.<br/>
She is looking at Ingrid like someone would look a crazy person shitting on the street, because to Ingrid, it wasn't very far of that.</p><p>Ingrid needs to think fast. How can she save her reputation in front of Dorothea fucking Arnault. She needs to come up with something, but apparently she took too long, since the first person to talk is Dorothea</p><p>"Hello there"</p><p>Perfect chance thinks Ingrid </p><p>"General Kenobi" immediately after saying this she remembers with who she's talking too. This isn't Sylvain or Felix, not even Dimitri who would understand this awesome, but out of place meme, she's talking to the goddes of the campus.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm not very fond of star wars to keep up with what you've just said" says Dorothea with a confused look on his face, but ingrid didn't feel any bad intentions in what she just said, she wasn't mocking her, she was genuinely confused.</p><p>"Never mind, it's a silly joke I make with my friends" says Ingrid apologetically. </p><p>The ambient turns awkward very fast after that so she had to think again in a way to get out of this. While thinking she turns around an see the mac n cheese almost ready. "Bingo" she thinks. Without knowing it, she was about to do something stupid... again. (Big mood Ingrid, big mood)</p><p>"You want some mac n' cheese?" asks Ingrid with a stupid grin on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fic so the first chapter was bound to be short since i still have no idea what im doing, but i intend to make the next chapters longer.</p><p>Just so you guys now Three houses is the one fire emblem that i didn't play since i dont own a switch, if you see somenthing and think "hey, this character wouldn't do that" let me now</p><p>Also i speak spanish so there's a high chance that some things will end up bad grammatically, feel free to let me now</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ingrid Galatea and the midnight dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid is currently serving mac n cheese to Dorothea, who she never talked to before, at 3 in the morning. She's trying to maintein her composture but her mind is blank, she doesn't know what she's doing anymore, everybody in campus will think that she is a weirdo if she doesn't convince Dorothea otherwise. </p><p>"This doesn't look half bad" says Dorothea with a smile that at least looks genuine, that's a good start for Ingrid, not everything is lost.</p><p>"Well, i hope it taste even better" with everything that was happening Ingrid almost forgot that she was starving for a midnight snack, when she finally had a bite she made the brightest smile Dorothea had ever saw.</p><p>"You really like mac n chesse dont'cha?" Asked the songstress " I've never seen someone smile that hard for just a single bite"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, i was just really hungry. Sylvain eat all the snacks so i the only thing i had to eat was this mac n cheese" Ingrid was blushing, Dorothea must think that she's some kind of mac n cheese freak or something. Or not but she can't stop been on guard.</p><p>"What kind of relationship do you have with Sylvain. His sister? if thats the case there's a wide difference in your hairs. Or are you perhaps his firend?" Asked Dorothea.</p><p>"No no, we are not brothers, perhaps if that was the case i would have killed him long ago. We are childhood friends, we decided it would be fun to share an apartament while we were on university."</p><p>"Oh, childhood friends, thats nice" said Dorothea with a smile in her face, Ingrid could tell that this time she was insinuating something else.</p><p>She wasn't able to figure what Dorothea was thinking so she just keep eating her M&amp;C in silence, but she could feel the other person staring at her.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Ingrid finally said when the staring became very intense. Perhaps she shouldn't have kept eating after askin that because the answer came like a bomb</p><p>"Just childhood friends or did you two had hooked up sometimes" Ingrid food almost flies off her mouth but she manage to kept it inside, she started coughing though. "Im sorry maybe i shouldn't have asked you that" said Dorothea giggling.</p><p>What was this girl thinking? she only met Ingrid a couple of minutes ago and already made that kind of questions? Well i guess that this outgoing personality was what make Dorothea so popular right? Perhaps she was the weird one? No no, there's no way, Ingrid was the normal here, the other girl was very outgoing.</p><p>"Sorry, it just took me offguard" She manage to answer after gulping the food that was stuck, she reach for a glass of water. "No, Sylvain and i don't have that kind of relationship, we are just friends, we met since childs because of our parents, we have other two firends on our group but they decided to use the campus rooms instead of renting with us."</p><p>Actually it was Sylvain who was paying the apartament since Ingrid family didn't have enough money to help her, so she work part time to buy the things that they need to live, like food, toilet paper, etc. But she wasn't going to share that info with Dorothea, she didn't feel comfortable enough.</p><p>"Oh darling im sorry if i made you feel uncomfortable with my question, i was just bitted by the curiosity and couldn't hold back. You know what? he's not half bad actually, but he's not my type of guy. Worked for tonight i guess." Dorothea was incredible, she was talking with Ingrid like nothing.</p><p>Dothea kept talking about something Ingrid didn't hear, she was too busy looking her companion. It was amazing, she was doing it with Sylvain like an hour ago but she looked gorgeous while Ingrid was just looking at tik toks on her bed and looked like a hobo on her weird, but comfy nonetheless, pegasus slippers.</p><p>Dorothea must have notice that Ingrid wasn't listening to her because she reach for her hand to draw her attention. This of course made Ingrid look at her hand really surprised, she wasn't expecting any physical contact so she had her guard off.</p><p>"You okay darling?. You seem a little off" asked Dorothea. God, Ingrid thougt that her hand was beatiful and her skin was so smooth so eventually the heat keep up with her mind and her face turned red.</p><p>"Uhm yes, im fine sorry" said while she withdraw a little too quickly her hand off, Dorothea noted this and looked kinda hurted but Ingrid didn't realize this. "Im just tired, i think im going back to bed. you were staying here or were you leaving, since im still awake i can walk with you to the entrance"</p><p>"Yes darling thank you, i was leaving actually but how can i have said no to some mac n chesse form such a beauty" Ingrid knew that Dorothea said that probably because of her outgoing personality but the blush that invade her face didn't seem to know it.</p><p>"Okay then, i'll walk you out". Said Ingrid putting the plates on the sink and grabbing her keys.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the first one, hope you guys had enjoyed it.</p><p>I have a little more of vacations since the coronavirus so i'll be uptading a lot, stay tuned.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ingrid Galatea and the sudden rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid walked Dorothea to the exit of the building, that was a really akward elevator ride, but she could finally say good bye to the other girl and finally go to sleep. Luckily for her she doesn't have to work today so after classes she would go to sleep like a baby. And probably kill Sylvain after that.</p><p>When they reach the door Ingrid turn around to look at her companion "Well Dorothea, it was nice meeting and talking to you... Hope you dont think im weird after that awfull first impression" said Ingrid remembering how she was danding Renegade while cooking m&amp;c.</p><p>"Dont worry about that darling, it was quite fun actually. I liked talking to you" Ingrid didn't much of the talking so she prorably meant that she liked teasing her about her relation with her friend. "I hope we can meet again, you're really cute" Dorothea give her a kiss on the cheek and walked throug the door back to her room.</p><p>Ingrid is not usually okay with strangers touching her but this was the second time that this bold and beautiful woman had done that and it was, quite nice actually, Ingrid feeled the heat rising to her face and she could just imaging the giant blush she had in that moment. </p><p>When she turned around to go to the elevator she heard a soft rain starting and inmeaditly thought of Dorothea but this soft rain wouldn't be too much of a problem, the dorms weren't particularly far away from where they were living, after all, Sylvain and herself were students so they needed to be close to the campus. But when she got out of the elevator on her floor, the soft rain became a storm, and a strong one "okay that was bad" Thought to herself. Without thinking too much she run to the entrance of the building to look for Dorothea, she didn't know what she would do but aything was better than living the other girl walking alone without an umbrella on the storm.</p><p>Once she reach the entrance she saw Dorothea covered from the rain on the corner of the street under an awning. She called for her and luckily the other heard her, she wasn't a fan of screaming at 4 in the morning. The songtress run from her safe space back to the building and once she reached Ingrid closed the door. Dorothea was soaked, seems that the storm catch up to her before she reach somewhere safe.</p><p>"Thanks darling, you just saved me" said Dorothea without concern on herself. </p><p>"Dorothea you are soaked, we need to do something asap, let's go back to my room, i'll lend you a towel". Ingrid felt her heart racing, if she didn't dry her off immediately she will catch a bad cold.</p><p>"Oh i would thank you if you did that. Quite the charming one arent'cha?" She completely ignored that last part, she was genuenly concerned for a girl that she met a couple of minutes ago, perhaps it was because she was one of the most popular girls on campus and not because anything else. Right?</p><p>When they reach Ingrid room she gave Dorothea a spare pijama while her clothes dry. Once the girl was out of the bathroom with the pajamas on she sat her on her bed and dry her hair with a towel. Ingrid thought that Dorothea smelled really nice.<br/>"So... what are you going to do now?" Asked ingrid concerned for her companion.</p><p>"Well i don't think you could drive me back to my dorm right?"</p><p>"Sorry, i don't really feel like driving now, im pretty tired" Ingrid had an old truck but it wasn't because she felt embarassed for it that she didn't want to drive Dorothea back, but because she was legit tired and didn't have the strenght to drive right now.</p><p>"Understandable, you've already done so much for me while Sylvain stayed in his room sleepig, that's why i prefer girls. You know?" said Dorothea winking at Ingrid who blushed inmediately. But thought that she probably meant that she prefer hanging with girls right?</p><p>"Well... I dont mind if you want to stay in here for the night. I can wake you up tomorrow and take you to your dorm before classes since i dont think you've brought you things here" Said Ingrid while finishing to dry her companions hair.</p><p>"That would be much appreciated Ingrid" Was this the first time in the night that she called her by her name and not darling? god it sounded wonderful when she said it, probavly because she was a songstress and her voice needed to be beautiful.</p><p>"Well then, it's settled. I'll wake Sylvain and tell him that you're sleeping there tonight"</p><p>"Ohh, that's what you meant. ingrid" There it was again. Dorothea was looking ant her directly into her eyes. She's probably blushing again right now, god what was happening to her tonight. "I would preffer to sleep here with you, Sylvain wasn't more than a one night stand. Would you share your bed with me? you know girl things right?"</p><p>Oh yeah, Ingrid could that, she didn't seem nothing weird on that. That was what she wanted to say but instead of that she blushing like, really hard, and she failed to form a word so she just made an approving sound and nod meaning that there was no problem.</p><p>"Amazing. Thank you Ingrid, i owe you big time" said Dorothea with a seductive wink and a blowing her a kiss. Ingrid heart probably skipped a couple of beats there. Guess she was having sleepover tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you guys liked the chapter, it seems that im on a streak with 3 chapters in 3 nights, and i think that this was a pretty decently long chapter. I hate short ones but since im just starting that's what im able to do.</p><p>Again if yiu have any idea for the fic that you think it would be funny or cute let me now via instagram, twitter or just leave a comment here. Also some feedback would be handy, you know, first fic and all that</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ingrid Galatea and the morning routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Turns out that it wasn't much of a sleepover, the moment Ingrid rest her head on the pillow she died, not literally, but she fell asleep really fast, she guessed that all her tiredness finally caught up to her. Those were some crazy couple of hours, meeting Dorothea was really stresfull since she was so popular and made Ingrid feel weird around her, it was probably self awaraness.</p><p>She heard Dorothe calling her a couple of times, looks like she was a night talker but Ingrid coudn't even answer. But she did felt how the girl played with her hair moments before she dell asleep.</p><p>Ingrid woke up 2 hours before her first class and saw Dorothea sleeping next to her grabbing her arm, she was kinda cute thought the blonde before calling her.</p><p>"Dorothea, Dorothea, wake up, we have to go get your things before your class" She could her how the other girl growl before opening her eyes still tired. "Good morning sleepy beauty" Said Ingrid joking.</p><p>"Good morning darling, quite the view to wake up to" Dorothea greeted her bedmate and Ingrid couldn't do anything but blush. "So, are we on time for a breakfast or will we have to run to my dorm" </p><p>Ingrid laughed a little at her comment "No, no, we definitely have time for breakfast, your clothes should be dry by now. Why don't you go change while i make some pancakes. Im starving"</p><p>"That sounds wonderful Ingrid, you would be a perfect wife one day" Dorothea got up from the bed and started changing into her dry clothes while Ingrid left the room to start preparing the food and maybe some coffe. Does Dorothea like coffe? She has no idea.</p><p>She went to her room again to ask Dorothea "Hey Dorothea do you like coffe or do you preffer tea?" but when she opened the door she was putting her bra on "Oh my god Dorothea im so sorry i didn't mean to" Ingrid inmeaditely apologized and cover her eyes with her hands, mainly to not see the girl whie changing but to hide her blush as well.</p><p>"Oh honey, dont worry, we're both girls. what seems to be the problem right?" Dorothea told her so she doesn't felt bad, but Ingrid didn't remove her hands from her face. "You're too cute, Coffe would do Ingrid"</p><p>"Right on" The blonde closed the door and head to the kitchen where se found Sylvain looking at her with a confused look on his face. God she would like to punch him right now but she didn't want to look like a barbarian at the beginnig of the day.</p><p>"Dorothea's still here? she slept with you? i just asummed she left by her own" asked the boy while drinking his pot "coffe?"</p><p>"Well, she tried you dick face, but didn't you notice that it rained all night long?" said Ingrid grabbing to mugs and givig them to Sylvain so he could fill them and she started making some pancakes. "Luckily for her i was awake, because of you by the way" Sylvain saw the vein on her forehead almost burst when she said that so... yes, she was angry, and yes... the only reason that he was still alive was because Dorothea was on the other room and she wanted to looked civilized. Fair enough.</p><p>Just when ingrid finished the pancakes Dorothea entered the kitchen, she didn't looked like someone who just woke up, so she guessed that it was because of that that she took so long. Ingrid handed her a plate with pancakes and a cup of coffe.</p><p>"Thank you Ingrid" she gave her a soft smile. "Sylvain" greeted her while she sat next to the blonde "Hoped you slept well"</p><p>Perhaps it was because Ingrid wasn't really an expert on the matter. But do people that just had sex the night before act like nothing happen the next morning? she was pretty tense.</p><p>"I did actually, sorry for not drived you back to the dorm, i didn't know it was going to rain" Apologized Sylvain.</p><p>"Don't worry, i didn't know either. Besides i got to met the lovely Ingrid thanks to that.</p><p>"Oh yeah bout that. What were you doing Ingrid?" after Ingrid shooted him a furious glance at the boy he said "I didn't asked why you were awake just what wew you doing out of your room" told her on a defensive tone.</p><p>"Oh she was making mac n cheese and dancing, quite the lively one Ingrid" Oh my god, she said it, she could her Sylvain snickering until he couldn't hold it anymore and started bursting. Ingrid face went red as a tomato. "Oh, i apologize honey, i wasn't supposed to said it right?" Dorothea was also holding her laughter while she apologized.</p><p>"No it's fine Dorothea, it is the truth after all, but i would have preffer if this nut brain here didn't found out" So Dorothea did think it was weird how they met and wait to laugh at her. That was kinda cruel right? Ingrid thougth but let it slide, se didn't expect to be friends with one of the super students. "Anyway, i need to prepare before i take you to get your things" Ingrid stood up and leave her things on the sink before leaving to her room.</p><p>She change her clothes grabbing something that looked at least decent since she was going to take Dorothea with her, she couldn't look like a goblin. Once she changed she started braiding her hair into her characteristic look, while doing it she looked back and saw the clothes that she lend to her companion for the night, god she looked gorgeus even in that. "God what am i thinking, Dorothea is a girl, it's probably envy, how can someone look so cute with whatever she puts" said Ingrid to herself while finishing her braid with a slight blush.</p><p>Someone knocked the door while she was putting her hair tie "Come on in" she said.</p><p> It was Dorothea "Hey girl, do you want me to do your make up?"</p><p>"Oh, i dont really use any make up. I find it kinda bothersome. I do use it for important events tho" For Ingrid it was kinda tedious put on the make up every day so she preffer going fresco.</p><p>"What a shame, i would love to see you with make up, you'd look gorgeus. Perhaps if i invite you to a fancy dinner you would use it"</p><p>"Ha ha ha maybe, i don't see why tho, perhaps if i would date someone that's a whole different situation" Said Ingrid oblivious to what the other girl meant.</p><p>"Oh, darling you get it wro-" Dorothea was interrumped before she could finish.</p><p>"Anyway. Are you ready to hit the road?" asked ingrid tieing her shoes.</p><p>"Right on" Dorothea copied her companion slang confirming she was ready to go.</p><p>They walked in silence to the parking lot.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you liked it.<br/>This is going slow but since im updating 4 nights in a row i think im allowed to go to my rhythm right?</p><p>Starting next chapter or maybe the one after that one i will star introducing the other characters like Hilda who will have a major role on the fic, Petra, Linhardt, etc.</p><p>Like always if you want to talk to me you know where to find me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ingrid Galatea and the car drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid had an old chevrolet silverado 2000, it was a little beated up, but it gets the job done so it wasn't anything bad in her opinion, Dorothea didn't seem to think the same but she said nothing, probably to be polite. They jump into the truck and Ingeid started heading to the campus dormitory.</p><p>"So Ingrid. What are you majoring in?" Dorothea wasn't comfortable with the silence, neither was Ingrid so she was kinda relieved that her companion start a common conversation.</p><p>"History, i really like it. I focus mainly on medieval europe, i have classes with professor Eisner today" Ingrid comment.</p><p>"Which one?" asked Dorothea </p><p>"The male one" she replied</p><p>"So... you'll be like a hstorian and write articles and that?" The brunette continued with the previous conversation.</p><p>"Yes, it's called an academic researcher, but i wouldn't mind to be also a professor, it may be fun. So what about you? let me guess... ummm  vocal performance degree?" </p><p>"Yes! spot on Honey. How did you know?" Dorothea asked amazed "are you some kind of stalker" she winked at her.</p><p>"Ha ha ha i can assure you im not, i dont have time to stalk anyone even if i wanted to. But you aren't exactly unknown on campus, you have quite the reputation. After all professor Manuela has you as her pupil right?" Ingrid explain.</p><p>"Oh, i wasn't aware that i was THAT popular" She said humbly.</p><p>"Come on, of course you knew it" Ingrid said laughing.</p><p>"Well, yes, maybe i did. But i go everywhere like im the queen. Who am i? Edelgard?" she joined Ingrid laughing as well.</p><p>"Oh my god yes. But let's state facts, if i were her i would also act like a queen" the blonde joked.</p><p>"So you know Ede, i was afraid that you wouldn't catch up on that joke"</p><p>"Of course i know Edelgard. Who doesn't? besides two of my friends always spill the tea to me, so even if i didn't want to know almost everything that happens on campus, i would" She inmediately thought on Annette and Mercedes. "Anyways, we're here"<br/>
Ingrid said while parking the truck.</p><p>"Oh, well. All good things must come to an end. Right?" Dorothea was looking kinda... sad? Ingrid thought.</p><p>"Well, it's not like im going to die anytime soon so if you ever want to talk to me again just text me" she said trying to cheer the songstress.</p><p>"Really? you wouldn't mind? marvelous Ingrid. Perhaps next time we could have a more romantic dinner right" she said flirty.</p><p>Ingrid blushed, she didn't know if Dorothea said it for real or just like a joke but she had to make things clear "Umm Dorothea, perhaps im assuming things, but it's kinda hard to tell since you have a flirty personality but... im not really into girls. Again, im sorry if a made a bad assumption, i jut, didn't want to star our friendship with a misunderstanding"</p><p>Ingrid wasn't looking at her, but Dorothea was pale, she felt like an stupid. "Oh my god Ingrid im sorry, im really am. Im flirty by nature and since you didn't stopped me i just asummed that... Oh my god sorry"</p><p>"Hey it's okay Dory" Dory? what the fuck was she thinking, but she didn't know how else to call her to make her feel better. "I just wanted to made it clear so we can start our friendship with the right foot. I really like you" she blushed after saying it but she didn't notice "I hope we can... i don't know... be cool?"</p><p>"Ingrid im-I would really like that, then again im sorry. Well Ingrid the straight, im glad we're cool i'll text you after class." Dorothea said now much more happy, like she was before. Ingrid was also happy and felt better now that she made that clear.</p><p>"Im glad as well" Said while getting out of the truck, Dorothea did the same and after that she locked it. "Well, I see you soon then, i hope. I'll be expecting your text Dory" and she finger-gunned Dorthea. Oh my god she finger-gunned what a dork.</p><p>"See you later Ingrid" The brunette started walking to the entrance of the dormitory so Ingrid started heading to the entrance to the building "Ingrid" she heard her calling and turned around "It was really fun meeting you and thank you for everything" Dorothea said with a bright smile. Ingrid heart skip a few beats there.</p><p>The blonde made a bow like a gentleman and turn around retaking her walk to the building.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hoped you liked it as always. 5 nights in a row. im able to continue updating thanks to the quarentine so let's keep the streak.</p><p>At first i didn't know wheter o should make Ingrid a historian or a biologist so i had to ask a friend for his opinion. The historian route let me put her in a class with male Byleth since he look like a history teacher</p><p>I encourage you to leave a comment about the chapter or about the fic in general to know if im doing things right.</p><p>If you want to talk to me, you know where to find me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ingrid Galatea and the class project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid loved classes with Mr. Eisner, they were so fun, for her. Other students preferred to sleep during his lectures, but she didn't care. Besides this was one of the few classes that she shared with Annette and Mercedes.</p><p>"All right class. We're almost done. I want to give you guys a project to work on, the deadline will be on two weeks so you have time. Come and get the papers with the themes you'll be workinh with since they're not all the sames."</p><p>Ingrid hoped the project wasn't that hard, she like the class, but it's not the only one she has, so she doesn't want it to be super long. Her face turn green when se saw all the subjects she had to cover for the project. She looked at her friends.</p><p>"No words needed Ingrid, this is a lot, i don't knot if i'll be able to pull it" Said Mercedes looking at her paper.</p><p>"I might make it, but i'll be dead after it, besides i think i might have to cancel my plan for the weekend" Annette wasn't happy either.</p><p>"All right girls, don't worry, i've got a good relation with Mr. Eisner, i might be able to make him see reason" Ingrid tried to calm things down.</p><p>She went with professor Eisner to tell him it was too much. But before she could reach him he said "Oh, sorry, i forgot to tell you that you will be working in pairs so choose wisely and come and tell me how the teams will be composed" oh shit,, this was even worse in a way thought Ingrid.</p><p>She went back with her friends and they all looked perplexed and remained silence for a while. "Okay girls" Ingrid talked after a moment "I know you are friends since middle school, so you probably work better together. So don't worry about me, i'll just look for someone who is also alone"</p><p>"Are you sure ingrid" Annette said feeling bad for leaving a friend alone.</p><p>"Yes Annie, don't worry for real, i would like the same if we were on a class with Felix or Dimitri" Ingrid said defending her point.</p><p>"Okay In, but you know, it's not like you can't ask you for help if you're work is hard or if you're new mystery partner isn't helpfull at all" Merceds told her with her sweet voice. Sometimes Ingrid thinks that if she wasn't straight, she would marry Mercedes, she was so sweet all the time.</p><p>"Sure, thanks Mercie" Ingrid returned to her senses with a slight blush after that thought "I'll go ask professor Eisner who else doesn't have a partner after class so you girls go out without me"</p><p>As she said that the professor dismissed the class and after everyone told him how their group will be Ingrid went to talk with him.</p><p>"Umm professor Eisner"</p><p>"Miss Galatea. How can i help you?" Said Mr. Eisner with his regular poker face "oh, let me guess. You don't have a partner right?"</p><p>"Exactly, do you know if there is anyone else who doesn'thave a partner so i can talk to them and solve the problem? Otherwise there is no possible way for me to finish the work without dumping the other classes" Ingrid justified.</p><p>"Let me see" Mr. Eisner started looking on his papers if there was someone else alone. "Here, i found someone. She was absent today so she don't have a partner and since you're the only other student who is alone, you are her only option. Perhaps the flow of time bringed you two together" Said with a smile "Her name is Hilda Valentine Goneril, here, i'll give you her mail"</p><p>Ingrid finally was done for the day, and since today she didn't worked she went to get some coffee, the slepless night was hitting her.</p><p>When she was arriving to the local coffee shop near the faculty she saw the deer gang near the entrance "Good grief" said to herself. The deer gang weren't bad people, but they tend to be very noisy and her head was killing her, she didn't know them very well. In fact she only knew three people, Ignatz and Lysithea who shared some classes with her and Claude since it was an acquaintance of Dimitri but she never talked to him.</p><p>She entered the coffee shop and even inside you could hear them talking, it was almost like they were yelling but not quite, so let's go with talking. Ingrid asked for a milk coffee, and a muffin. she looked for somewhere to sit but the only place she found was on the outdoor tables so she went there. She plugged her earphones so she didn't have to hear the deer gang yelling.</p><p>Ingrid loved one thing more than anything in this world, and that was food, so of course that she started with the muffin, she savored every inch of that muffin and after that she felt like all her problems were solved. God she loved food. She proceeded to drink some milk coffee to gulp the muffin down... and that's when it happend.</p><p>See, the table where Ingrid sat, was the worst place she could have gotten since it was directly behind Claude, the leader of the deer gang, so of course it was going to be noisy, that's why she putted the earphones on but she didn't count with one thing, Claude loves to tease. And turns out that in that moment, when Ingrid decided to drink her coffee, he was teasing a certain pink haired woman who wasn't taking it, so what did she do you may ask? well, she tried to hit Claude with her back pack.</p><p>Claude evaded the hit, but not him, nor the girl had saw the blonde her behind them drinking her coffee happily, extremely happily, so when the boy moved out the way the back pack went straight to the girl, right on the nape. Since the blow was directed to Claude's shoulder it was rather strong, so when it hitted Ingrid not only she spilled the coffee al over her, but she also hit her face with the table.</p><p>"Oh shit, i think you just killed someone" Claude said scared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I almost ruined my perfect streak of one chapter per day, it's currently 5am here so there is a high chance that this chapter is a little poor gramatically, but i think it enden up pretty fun.</p><p>So yeah, Claude made his stelar appearance in this chapter, and another very important character also appeard, i guess you already know that it's going to be important but that's all i can say.</p><p>Hoped you guys liked it as always and see you soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ingrid Galatea and the hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid was in pain, but she didn't quite processed it yet. She rise her head from the table, everyone was around her. Claude and a pink haired girl where asking her something but her were ringing so she didn't hear what they were saying. She looked down. Her clothes were soaked in coffee and blood, she reached for her nose... yep it was bleeding, her forehead... also bleeding, luckily the coffee wasn't boiling, so that was a good thing. She tried to get up from the table but she almost fell, she was dizzy, quite the hit.</p><p>Claude sat her down again "Can you hear me? are you dizzy?" she could finally heard him, she nod to what he was asking "Hilda move your ass, bring the fucking car" she could see that the whole place went quiet with concern. Lysithea was talking with a employer, she point at Ingrid and payed him, which she could guess was her coffee and muffin, makes sense since the hit was the deer gang fault. </p><p>"My truck" she point at her vehichle "My truck is over there i'll go home" she said, she didn't have money for the medic bill this month, besides how bad could the hit have been.</p><p>"Umm i think not, you weren't able to stand up just now and you didn't hear us for like 5 minutes there so you're in no conditions to drive" Claude told her, he had a point "wait here, my friend went to bring the car, we're taking you to the hospital"<br/>Oh shit, hell no.</p><p>"I can't go, the bill will kill me, just take me home and i'll put some ice over the wound" Ingrid said downplaying the whole thing.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind? forget the fucking bill, we're paying it, it was completely our fault" Claude was really concerned. </p><p>Hilda bringed the car and Claude helped Ingrid the get it, he seated her on the back seat and he seated in the front one. Before they could go Lysithea jumped in the car next to Ingrid with some ice and a napkin. Ingrid held the ice on her forehead and the napkin on the nose, she dind't want to make a mess of blood on the car. Hilda started the car and drove to the nearest hospital.</p><p>Once they arrived Claude wen't to the clinic reception to talk with the nurses while Hilda and Lysithea helped help Ingrid to take a seat. They sat there in complete silence.</p><p>"Does it hurt" Hilda asked and Ingrid looked at her pissed "Guess it does. Listen, im really sorry, i didn't saw you were there, i meant to hit my friend"</p><p>"You shouldn't hit anyone, least in a place full of people" Ingrid didn't raised her voive since they were on a hospital, but that didn't made her sound any less angry.</p><p>"Okay yes, you're right. But im really sorry." she gave up, Ingrid was really furious right now so she would apologize later.</p><p>Claude approached to Ingrid "You'll be called shortly. Do you need me to go inside with you?" he said concerned.</p><p>"No, it's fine. Im an adult i can go by-"</p><p>"I'll go with you" Ingrid looked at Hilda again with the same face as before "Come on, i owe you at least this much" the pink girl said</p><p>"Do what you want" Ingrid finished their talk there.</p><p>                                                                               -------------------------------</p><p>"Ingrid Galatea" they called after 10 minutes of waiting.</p><p>"How did you knew my name" she asked Claude, she don't remember telling him.</p><p>"He didn't, i knew it" Of course, Lysithea, they shared Mr. Eisner class togheter.</p><p>"I see" she said while standing up to go to the room, Hilda followed her. Seems like she'd really go with her. "You're really coming with me?"</p><p>"Of course i am, i told you i'll do it" Hilda acted offended but she seems like it was joking, Ingrid wasn't taking it, so she went silent again.</p><p>Ingrid opened the door and greeted the doctor "Im guessing you're Ingrid, oh, um, im hoping the coffee was bad so at least it wasn't wasted" the doctor joked when she saw ingrid clothes.</p><p>"I am, and sadly, it was a very good coffee"</p><p>"What a shame" Hilda entered the consultory with Ingrid "I see you came with a friend?" the doctor said.</p><p>"She's not my friend doc" Ingrid corrected her looking angry at Hilda "she is the reason why im here"</p><p>"Oh... sorry" the doctor apologized and Hilda sighed.</p><p>"You dont have to remind me that you're furious every minute" Hilda said half angry herself.</p><p>"Okay girls no need to fight in here, let me see those wounds"</p><p>                                                                               -------------------------------</p><p>Turns out the wounds weren't that bad, the medic cleaned them and out some bandages on her forehead and a band aid on the bridge of her nose. She was now back in the car, Claude was driving this time, seems it was his.</p><p>"Where do you live Ingrid?" he asked "we'll take you home"</p><p>"Um actually. could you take me back to the coffee shop? my truck is still in there" Ingrid could  go home and went for her truck tomorrow, but she felt bad leaving it there.</p><p>"Are you sure? i know the wounds weren't that bad but i'd prefer if you didn't drive today. Just to be safe"</p><p>"You have a point, but i really need my truck" she lied.</p><p>"I've got an idea. Hilda would you mind driving Ingrid back home in her truck?" Claude said "You know since all this is kinda your fault"</p><p>"Hey, come on, there is no need to say it like that... But i wouldn't mind driving you home" Hilda looked at Ingrid.</p><p>She was still pissed with the girl and would have prefered to say no, but the proposition was goo enough for her "I guess it would do" Hilda could notice that she wasn't quite happy with the idea.</p><p>At her request Claude drove her to the coffee shop to get her truck. Once they arrived Ingrid and Hilda got out of the car "All right girls if you need anything just call me all right. And again, Ingrid, we're really sorry for today" Claude seemed like a goo person.</p><p>"You better not crash her truck. Did you hear dumb bitch? If you do it i'll kill you myself" Lysithea threating someone was surprisingly scary considering her height.</p><p>"Come on, im not that careless. you know me" Hilda defended herself but all three of them looked at her dead serious "Okay i promise you i wont crash the truck. Better? now let's go"</p><p>Ingrid and Hilda jumped into the van and the blonde passed her keys to the other girl. The ride was quite silent. Ingrid was looking at her phone. It was pretty late now, Dorothea didn't send her any text. Did she forget? or perhaps she wasn't interested in her at all. Ingrid guessed she was looking kinda sad since the other girl noticed.</p><p>"You okay there buddy?" Hilda asked concerned "Boys problems" </p><p>"Im not your buddy, rember that. And it's kinda none of your business" This girl hitted her with a back up and made her hit against a table, soaked her in her own coffee and now tried to act all buddy buddy with her?</p><p>"Okay. Um rude" Hilda said offended, the drive was silent for a moment again "Listen i get that you're angry with me but im really trying to make things right here. Let's see we dindt present each other formally right? why don't we start there"</p><p>Ingrid gave it a thought, the girl really was trying her hard "Ingrid, Ingrid Brandl Galatea" this dind't mean she was forgiven though.</p><p>"Lovely name Ingrid" Said Hilda looking her in the eyes. Ingrid was amazed with Hilda eyes, they were beautiful "Im Hilda, Hilda Valentin Goneril" Said looking back at the road.</p><p>Now that she couldn't see her eyes anymore her brain processed what she just heard. Hilda Valentin Goneril, she heard that name somewhere, but where... oh.</p><p>"You've gotta be fucking kidding me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cha chaaaaan, ladies and gentlemen, Hilda has entered the building.</p><p>There are a couple of more relevant characters that i want to itroduce, but the essentials ones are already done.</p><p>Hoped you liked the chapter and if you want to talk to me you know where to find me.</p><p>Also 7 chapters in a row, look at that.</p><p>Shout out to spikesagitta for commenting the chapters, thanks for the support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ingrid Galatea and the Blue lions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...So that means you're my partner for the class project" Ingrid explained Hilda the situation "This day can't possibly get any worse"</p><p>"Hey come on. Don't say that. I could still crash your truck" Hilda joked and Ingrid just buried her face on her hands and groaned"Okay, no more jokes, i promise" Hilda looked at her, still on the same pose "Hey come on don't be mad, you'll get wrinkles on that cute face"</p><p>Ingrid dind't move but she could feel a blush, she wasn't good taking compliments "Don't patronize me. What happened with the no more jokes promise?" </p><p>"Im not joking. Even with your face like that i can see that you're really cute. You must be popular with the boys" Hilda said, she was talking seriousily.</p><p>"My face is like this because you hit my with your backpack dickbrain" Ingrid couldn’t take this girl, it was too much.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about the wounds, i was talking about that frowned face, for real. Would smile kill you or something?"</p><p>"Well, the only reason i had to smile today was interrupted by a fucking asshole who sent me to the hospital!" Ingrid yelled at hilda and looked at her phone when it buzzed hoping for it to be a text from Dorothea but it wasn't, it was from Sylvain so she just ignored it and started looking through the window.</p><p>Hilda didn't talked for the rest of the trip except whe she asked Ingrid for directions. They arrived pretty fast after that.</p><p>"At least let me walk you inside" The pink girl said while giving the blonde one her car keys.</p><p>"Don't need your help" Ingrid closed the truck and started heading home. She heard Hilda following her. She didn't have the strenght to tell her to fuck off. She'd rather have this shit done fast.</p><p>The elevator was kinda akward but finally she was outside her apartament "Guess this is good bye" Hilda told her once they reach their destiny.</p><p>"Seems like it" when she was about to open the door Hilda stopped her.</p><p>"Wait... Um..." Ingrid looked at her expectant but the other girl didn't seem to know why she stopped her either "Ohh thats right, your number, i should totally have your number. You know, for the project and all"</p><p>"I have your mail so i dont see a reason for you to be needing my phone, we could talk-" She was interrumped</p><p>"Come on Ingrid. What are we? 60? who talk sending mails anymore?"</p><p>"A lot of people" Ingrid crossed her arms offended, she used gmail very frequently</p><p>"Fiiiiine ugh" She stood still for a moment and then she looked at her again "I know. Here" Hilda grab a paper and a pen from her backpack and wrote something "This is my phone number, since it doesn't seems you want to give me yours. Just text me if you want to talk about the project... or in general"</p><p>"Okay just give me that and leave" </p><p>Inmediately after saying this Sylvain opened the door wearing an apron and looked at the girls "I knew i heard something. How are you gir- Oh fuck Ingrid what happened to you?" </p><p>Ingrid glanced at Hilda who looked at the ground embarrassed "Nothing, i just had a little accident" why the fuck didn't she told him that this dumbass next to her hitted her like a truck.</p><p>"Oh fuck, well, luckily for you i made dinner today aaaaand since i know you completely ignored my text i must tell you that we have visitors today. So why don't you girls come in and join us" Fucking Sylvain.</p><p>"NO! There's no need Hilda was just leaving. Right?" Ingrid did not want to spent a single minute more with this girl.</p><p>"YES OF COURSE! I was just leaving so don't worry bout me" Thank gods Hilda read her mood. For once.</p><p>"jUST GET THE FUCK IN!" Felix appeared from behind Sylvain and grabbed the two girls pulling them inside. Sylvain closed the door after them. "This dickward made a lot of food so there's plenty for your friend"</p><p>"BUT-" Ingrid was about to say something but once again she was interrupted.</p><p>"No buts Ingrid, let's eat togheter" Dimitri entered the room with a pan that he put on the table"</p><p>"Dimitri? what are you doing her? weren't you bussy with company work?" Ingrid was excited to see her friend eating with them. Dimitri besides the universirty, helped to run his late father company so he was very busy and very stressed.</p><p>"I finished early today and texted Sylvain to see if i could come by... We made tacos"</p><p>Ingrid had a bright  smile on her face but sadly, everything good had to end "Ingrid" Hilda whispered on her ear "What sould i do?" She didn't wanted to deal with this now that she was in a good mood.</p><p>"You're already here so just sit and eat with us but don't make me angry. Okay? I really waant to at least end the day well and i don't want you to ruin this to me" She did drove her here so she could at least let her eat with them.</p><p>"Fine by me. By the way. Is that Dimitri Blaiddyd? you're friends with him? He's like super popular. You know that right?" Hilda asked her.</p><p>She would at least pretend to be her friends since Dimitri was here and she didn't want him to worry "I've known him all my life. The four of us are childhood friends. We were practically raised togheter"</p><p>"Owww that's so cute. Se they're like your siblings right?" </p><p>"Yes, i think they kinda are. Althought..." There was the Glenn issue, he was Felix brother and if Felix was like his sibling... Nevermind, not that it matters anymore.</p><p>"Yes?" Hilda asked curiosily.</p><p>"Nevermind" She was not going to tell her past to this dumb dumb.</p><p>"Are you girls going to sit or should we all eat while standing" Sylvain asked the two girls. Seem like everything was setted to eat already.</p><p>"Sorry, we're coming" Ingrid told him "let's go we don't want the tacos to get cold" Her mouth was watering and Hilda laugh a little at this.</p><p>They seated on the table and Ingrid immediately prepare her firs taco and she bathed it on hot sauce. Hilda looked at her amused.</p><p>"You're friends with Claude right?" Dimitri asked Hilda "I didn't catch your name, sorry"</p><p>"Oh, my bad, sorry. Im Hilda Valentin Goneril. You known Claude?" </p><p>"Yes, i've dealt with his father company a couple of times so i've met Claude a couple of times" Dimitri was polite as ever "Your part of the golden deers right? or should i call you deer gang now?" And he was very informed as well.</p><p>"It's actually golden deer, but the people call us deer gang since it's seem easier to remember" Hilda commented. Ingrid did not known that, she was one of the people that called them deer gang.</p><p>"Hey, listen this if they are the golden deer we should be called the blue lions" Sylvain said extremely happy.</p><p>"Like our high school fencing team?" Felix asked "Makes sense" It was weird for him to agreed with Sylvain so it seems that he actually liked the name.</p><p>"Oh yes, great idea, and we should count Dedue as well" Dedue was Dimitri assistant but he was also their high school senior so they were good friends.</p><p>"Fine by me. But what about Annette and Mercedes" Ingrid told them. They've met the other girls during high school but they became friends later. </p><p>"Oh and don't forget Ashe" Felix joined the discussion again after eating a taco. Ashe was also part of the fencing team but he left it to join the archery club, they remained friends to this day and he also attend to Garreg mach U and share almost every class with Sylvain and Felix.</p><p>"Okay. anyone else? Hilda would you like to join our new group or will you stay at your deer gang?" Sylvain joked. Ingrid didn't looked pleased and the other girl noticed it</p><p>"Ha ha ha thanks for the offer, but i rather stay with my people, we also go waaaaaay back" Hilda winked at Ingrid after saying that. She got her covered. Ingrid actually laughed at this and Hilda face brighted up, pink eyes glowing. And as it was a common ocurrence nowadays, Ingrid face blushed and she hid it behind her glass.</p><p>"It's settled then" Dimitri said standing up and grabbing his own glass "The Blue lions has officially borned" they all joined him with a toss except for Hilda who was laughing at the situation.</p><p>In this moment Ingrid felt that this whole horrible day was worth it, even if Dorothea completely forgot about her. Being surrounded by her loved ones was all she cared right now... Oh and Hilda could go fuck herself but she was okay right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know if this counts as a long chapter but it sure felt like one. I was going to continue but i wanted to play some FF: Sacred stones before going to sleep so i stopped there.</p><p>I think the chapter turned out pretty good but that's my opinion, and im the author so i don't know. Please let me know if you guys liked it.</p><p>I encourage you to comment and if you want to sher the fic that would help a lot, turns out that im hungry for glory (joking)</p><p>If you want to talk to me, or if you have an idea for the fic, you know where to find me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ingrid Galatea and the end of the day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The food was delicious Sylvain, you've outdone yourself this time" Dimitri praised the red boy "I guess that living with Ingrid requires you to cook a lot" He joked.</p><p>"Boy oh boy, you have no idea. That girl eats like three times more than me" He pointed at Ingrid "for real if i didn't know you i'd say you're some kind of gluttonous monster" this time he talked at her.</p><p>"Come on, don't say that dipshit. I eat a lot cause i burn a lot of calories" She justified.</p><p>"How? you don't fence since highschool" Felix joined the discussion. Hilda was looking at the friends arguing amused, it was fun to get to know this people like this. Plus, now she's learning things from Ingrid that the girl would've never telled her.</p><p>"Sheez i don't know Felix. Working maybe?" She had no idea where all the food she eats ended up, not that she cared, she could eat and don't get fat, that was a win win.</p><p>"You're a waitress, not a personal trainer. There is no way you burn the calories while taking orders" Sylvain was enjoying this, tha fucking rascal.</p><p>"All right guys, sorry for being a party killer but..." Dimitri said checking his clock "I guess it's time for me to leave"</p><p>"Already? What time is it?" Ingrid looked at her phone. 10:30 "Oh shit, it is pretty late i have to work tomorrow"</p><p>"Felix and i are going back to the dorms. Hilda do you need a ride?" Dimitri asked the girl.</p><p>"Gladly, i also stay on on the dorms so lucky me" She jumped of her seat and grabbed her back pack. Ingrid wouldn't admit it but she was glad that Dimitri could take the girl with them, she didn't want her to walk alone this late.</p><p>"Ingrid could you open them the door? i'll start with the dishes" Sylvain was starting to take the things from the table and moving them to the kitchen.</p><p>"Right on" She said "Don't forget anything Felix, i wouldn't want you to come back her tomorrow in a mood" she could hear Felix saying fuck you "Oh Hilda please, you for real don't forget anything" she laughed. She made a joke to Hilda? guess she was in a good mood after all.</p><p>"Wouldn't you love to have me here again Grid?" Hilda winked touching her shoulder flirtatious.</p><p>"Okay don't overdo it" she remark and Hilda apologized but amused. Ingrid had to admit that the girl was kinda cute when she winked.</p><p>Ingrid said goodbye to her friends and Hilda and closed the door. She went to the kitchen where Sylvain was "You need help?"</p><p>"Oh please, just bring the rest of the things please" </p><p>"Sure thing" she went back and grabbed the rest of the plates and silverwares that Sylvain left before.</p><p>"So that Hilda girl" he said "Is a friend of yours?" the boy was very perceptive, ke must have know immediately that they weren't exactly on good terms.</p><p>"Not really. I've met her today, she was actually the one who caused me these wounds" Ingrid told Sylvain the events from this afternoon.</p><p>"Oh shit, i had no idea. Did it bothered you that we invited her to eat with us? i was just teasing" He asked.</p><p>"Nah, it's fine. She's not a bad girl, but we met on a shitty way"</p><p>"Ther golden deer boys aren't bad guys Ing, but i guessed you just have bad luck... In fact what's up with you and meeting people the worst way posible" She knew exactly what he was referring to.</p><p>"Hey come on. I was dancing in the comfort of my home preparing a midnight snack when Dorothea left your room, that wasn't on me. In fact it woud be more your fault than mine"</p><p>"Ha ha ha sure thing girl. Though if you were a boy you'd be lucky to have met two beatiful girls the same day"</p><p>"I don't think so. Dorothea was very flirty with me so i had to tell that i was straight just to be sure, but i thinked that we ended up on good terms, but she never texted me, so i guess she's not interested in being my friend. She probably was trying to bang me right?"</p><p>"Oh girl. Are you heartbroken?" he joked and Ingrid hitted him in the arm "Ouch, i was just teasing relax. Dorothea is bi, but that doesn't mean that she just think in fucking everyone she sees, being flirty is her personality but that doesn't mean she don't want to make friends with people. I guess that you'll have to find out"</p><p>"Wow, you were actually helpful this time. You've left me speechless" Ingrid was quite impressed.</p><p>"Ha ha ha im not that bad of a friend. You know what? why don't you go to sleep, i'll handle the dishes" Ingrid thanked him and went to brush her teeth. Dental hygiene is very important</p><p>Onceon her room she immediately put on her pijamas and saw on her clothes the paper with Hilda's phone number. She grabbed her phone and started writing.</p><p>-Hi Hilda, it's me Ingrid. Im texting you so you can add my number. We'll talk later for the project-</p><p>She blocked her phone and left it on the nighstand. She was tired and the pain in her forehead began to ache a little. But nothing would stop her from taking her sweet sweet sleep. Except a text, she knew that it was probably Hilda but she'd be damned if she didn't check it and it was from Dorothea.</p><p>-Oh, i thinked you didn't want me to have your number. Guess your falling for me after all ;* -</p><p>Of course it wasn't Dorothea. She really couldn't take this girl, at least for today. She wrote a reply.</p><p>-Sure thing asshole. I just changed my mind so don't make me regret it-</p><p>-I was blessed by the goodess, i won't loose this chance hahaha, for real Grid, im glad you changed your mind. Why don't you go to sleep, you have work tomorrow right, sweet dreams-</p><p>The response came almost immediately. Who would've say it, she could be really sweet somethings. Ingrid blocked the phone and this time, tired from the long day, she finally fell asleep.</p><p>She woke uo refreshed the next morning, still wounded, but refreshed nontheless. She prepared for a long day, she had work after classes so she would be back later today, luckily it was a part time job and not a full one, and her boss was a cool guy, so Ingrid didn't suffer.</p><p>She changed her clothes, braid her hair, patch her wounds, eat breakfast and wake the fuck out of Sylvain who was still sleeping. Once she did her morning routine she left the apartament, but when she opened the door she saw a green haired boy sleeping in the hallway of the floor. </p><p>"What the fuck"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>9 chapters in a row, if i make it to 10 chapters in a row tomorrow, i'll take a break, just for a day tho, i have to make the most of the quarentine.</p><p>I tried to write a long chapter but i guess i still can't, i think the last one was the longest one so don't be harsh.</p><p>Im guessing you guys know who the hobo in the hallway is. But why is he there, you'll find out next episode.</p><p>Thank you all for the support your giving me with the fic. I really appreciate and itt motivates me to continue.</p><p>You know where to find me and bla bla bla.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ingrid Galatea and the sleepy boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck" Ingrid was utterly confused. Why the fuck was a boy sleeping on the hallway, his clothes were pretty expensive looking so there was no way that he was a hobo, a stalker perhaps. "Sylvain!" she called for her friend "theres a weird guy sleeping on the floor" </p><p>All the yelling woke the boy up, he yawned and looked at Ingrid with tired eyes. "Are you Ingrid Galatea?" he asked standing up slowly.</p><p>"Sylvain come right fucking now!" Ingrid yelled and Sylvain came running from his room with bed hair an shirtless. He looked at the boy confused and this one didn't even flinch, he had a face like he didn't care about anything.</p><p>"Umm... Can i help you man?" Sylvain asked standing in front of Ingrid just in case.</p><p>The boy just looked at him in the eyes and yawned again, after that he looked at Ingrid and once again he asked “Are you Ingrid Galatea"</p><p>"Who's asking?" Sylvain was preparing to punch this guy out of the building.</p><p>"My name is Linhardt Von Hevring, im in Mr. Eisner class" he told Sylvain so he didn’t bothered anymore "You are Ingrid Galatea right?" He again, talked to Ingrid.</p><p>Ingrid relaxed now that she knew he was a classmate but she didn't let her guard down just in case "Yes i am. Why do you ask?" she tapped Sylvain arm telling him she would handle it, Sylvain went back inside to get ready.</p><p>"Professor Eisner told me you have some papers that he lend you about the black plague. Since they are useful for my class project he recommended me to ask for you to lend them to me. I forget to ask him your email so i had to come here"</p><p>"And why were you sleeping on the floor?" She questioned it.</p><p>"I stayed up late last night doing some research and didn't sleep much, knowing that i had to come here i thought that the best time would be when you leave for classes since i don't know what you do normally after classes. I came here early and i dind't want to bother you by waking you up so i was going to wait for you to come out but i kinda fell asleep in the meantime" He wasn't apologizing, he was straight up explaining everything like it was super normal to sleep on peoples doors.</p><p>"Okay, first of all weird. But i guess i should thanked you for being considerate. And i guess im sorry for treating you like a weirdo" Now that Linhardt explained the whole situation Ingrid weirdly wasn't mad, something in the boy was relaxing, perhaps his attitude. After a night with Dorothea and a whole day with Hilda, this guy was super toned down and refreshing. "So... Linhardt right? give me a second, i'll bring you the papers you need" She went inside to look for them and once she founded them, she gave it to Linhardt.</p><p>"Thank you, i appreciate your collaboration" he stayed in silent in the doorway for a moment looking at Ingrid "Are we going to the academy or what?" he asked after an akward silence though it wasn't akward for him, just incompressible, like why weren’t they moving.</p><p>"Uhm... Yes?" She didn't knew if she was confirming or asking.</p><p>"I came in uber so i was hoping you could drive me back, since we're going the same place"</p><p>"Ohhhh sorry. Yes i don't see a problem" For some reason Ingrid couldn't get mad at the boy, it was like the exact opposite of Hilda "Sylvain im leaving with the weird guy now" she said, Linhardt didn't even cared, he just yawned again.</p><p>"Okay, try not to get killed!" He joked from the kitchen.</p><p>Ingrid and Linnhardt head to her truck and she start driving to the faculty. After a while her gears start connecting "Wait a minute" she asked utterly confused.</p><p>Linhardt just looked at her tired. Did this boy slept at all?.</p><p>"If professor Eisner didn't gave you my email. How come you knew where i lived" she questioned eyeing him.</p><p>Linhardt was impassive "I just asked my friends if anyone knew you and luckily for me someone not only knew you, but also knew your adress, so that's it" He answered while he calmly looked back at the front.</p><p>"That makes sense is guess. Who was your friend?" Ingrid asked curious but the only reply she had this time were snoring. "Oh well, i guess i could let him sleep until we arrive" she kept driving in peace.</p><p>When they arrived to school grounds she woke Lindhardt up and they left the truck. They start walking to the entrance. He wasn't short, but he moved slow, it dind't help that Ingrid liked to walk fast, she had to walk the same pace at the boy to maintain a conversation, otherwise they wouldn't be able to talk. Not that he seemes to care, he didn't seem to dislike conversations but he looked like a person who would probably like the silent atmosphere.</p><p>"Ingrid!" She heard someone calling her so she turned around. Lysithea was standing behind her looking happy today, she was adorable, she even had a lollipop on her hand. "How are you doing today? Are your wounds hurting?" she asked concerned.</p><p>"Oh don't worry about them, they don't hurt unless i remember they exist" she explained, she was a strong woman.</p><p>"Then pardon me for reminding you" Lysithea eyed Ingrid's companion and salute him with a nod "Well i hope you heal soon, we are very sorry for yesterday and i hope Hilda wasn't very annoying after we leaved you with her"</p><p>"Oh you have no idea" Ingrid rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, figures. Well if you need anything just tell me okay. Do you have my number?"</p><p>"No i don't actually" Ingrid took her phone from her pocket and gave it to the small girl so she could add her number.</p><p>"There you go. Well then, i'll take my leave" Ingrid and Lindhart stood were they where while she got ahead of them.</p><p>"Do you know that girl?" Linhardt asked, this was the first time that Ingrid saw a different look on his face, like he was interested.</p><p>Ingrid smiled and hit Linhardt's arm with her elbow "Why do you ask. Do you liked her perhaps?" She teased the boy. </p><p>"I don't know if i like her but that girl is rather interesting" he said going back to his relaxed personality though he was still looking at Lysithea at the distance.</p><p>"I've met her yesterday by coincidence" she said while pointing at her wounds.</p><p>"Did she beat the shit out of you?" He asked like if Ingrid had just told him that she had superpowers "Remarkable"</p><p>"She did NOT beat the shit out of me" Ingrid said while air quotting what his words "One of her deer friends accidentaly hitted me with her backpack and they took me to the hospital"</p><p>"She's one of the golden deer?" he asked, he seems very interested in the girl "What's her name?"</p><p>"Her name is Lysithea, i don't really know her las name, but she is in our class with Mr. Eisner. You dind't saw her?" She said but she sinned from the same since she never knew who Hilda was until yesterday and she was also in her class.</p><p>"I don't tend to be interested in classmates, i just focus on the class" he remarked.</p><p>"Fair enough" Ingrid totally understood him. He liked the boy.</p><p>"Shall we continue?" Linhardt said while taking up the pace, Ingrid didn't say anything and just walked with the boy.</p><p>Once they entered the faculty Ingrid stomach growled, guess she was still hungry "I'll go to get something to eat"</p><p>"I'll go with you, since i went to your house i kinda forget to eat my brekfast" How was this boy still alive. He should leave at his parent's house, there's no other explanation.</p><p>They went to the cafeteria to get some food when "Linhardt" someone called him, guess this was the opposite of the Lysithea situation they just had, except this wasn't exactly pleasant to Ingrid like it was the other one for Linhadrt. When they turned around she saw Edelgard, Petra and... Dorothea.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>10 chapters in a row wooohooooo i did it. I want to thank the quarentine for made me want to do something with my time. </p><p>I hoped you guys liked the chapter, i'll take a break with my first cliffhanger. I say a break but it'll be a day or two since i'll be on quarentine after that so yeah, there's not much to do.</p><p>What do you guys think about the chapter. I really liked Linhardt and it was a perfect chance to made the reunion with Dorothea after a couple of chapters and to introduce the black eagles, the last house is finally here. Pay attention to this particular character that appeared (Edelgard and Petra) since i intend to give them an important rol.</p><p>Pls leave some comment for when im back, i love reading them.</p><p>You know where to find me and all that,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ingrid Galatea and the misunderstanding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Linhardt was talking with Edelgard about something but Ingrid wasn't paying any attention, she had some gorgeus green eyes over herthat she didn't dare to look back, instead she was fixating her sight on the ground. It wasn't the most interesting thing to look at but it worked.</p><p>"Ingrid" Linhardt called her but she didn't heard him "Ingrid!" He said louder this time, even though his louder wasnt really loud Ingrid noticed it this time.</p><p>"Sorry. Did you said anything? she apologized with him, the girls were looking at her curiosly.</p><p>"I was about to intriduce you to my colleagues" He told her "Girls this is Ingrid Brandl Galatea a history student, we share professor Eisner class, male. Ingrid this is Edelgard Von Hresvelg, she's majoring in business administration and managment. Petra Mcneary a biology student. And last but not least, Dorothea Arnault, she's going for a vocal performance degree" After Linhardt introduced them it was Ingrid turn to do the talking, she hate this part. But it was a better way to meet someone rather than a backpack hit.</p><p>"Nice to meet you all" She started she went first for Edelgard so she take that task off.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Ingrid. You're part of Dimitri's group right? i see you guys together often" Edelgard presence was like she was about to command you something but her voice was quite relaxed. Ingrid still didn't feel comfortable with her, she was gourgeus and seem kind, but there was something odd.</p><p>"Yes i am" she said "Dimitri and i are childhood friends. I actually heard a lot about you, you're quite popular here on campus" </p><p>"Am i? what sort of things have you heard about me?" Edelgard asked her raising an eyebrow. Shit, Ingrid can't tell her that she's treated like a queen, no, more like an emperor, on campus, it would sound stupid. </p><p>"Oh you know, things like she ummm like your beautiful and smart and those things" well that also sound quite stupid but at least she got out of that thight spot. She noticed Dorothea holding her laugh, maybe she remembered when they were talking about Edelgard the other day.</p><p>Before Edelgard could say anything else Petra begun talking "Hello Ingrid. I am Petra. I am the please to meet you" she said smiling brightly at Ingrid who from the start, notice two things. First of all, whe wasn't from here, and secondly, she had a beatiful braid.</p><p>"Hello Petra, the pleasure is all mine. You aren't from around here aren't you? she asked politly.</p><p>"No i am not. I am from the Brigid i came to do the study here. I am sorry but i not speak good the language"</p><p>"Hahaha don't worry about that, you'll learn it soon, the accent kinda gave you way... not that it's a bad thing, quite the opposite actually is lovely and make sound super cute, i also love your braid is beautiful and it really suit you and..." she noticed that the other girl was looking at her really funny, perhaps Ingrid confused her by talking so fast. She felt her face blush "..And i should probably stop"</p><p>"I appreaciate you thinking im cute, you are also the beautifull and i am liking your braid too" Petra said with the brightest smile Ingrid have ever saw. Petra was really cute and cool.</p><p>"Im Dorothea Arnault" Ingrid thoughts were interrupted by the one voice she did know. She looked at the other girl extending her hand to her "Nice to meet you" was the only thing she said looking concerned. Ingrid felt hurted that the other girl didn't seem to remember her. It was quite sad. was she really that boring?</p><p>"Nice to meet you Dorothea" Ingrid reach her hand and neither of them said anything. Linhardt looked at Ingrid really weird, like he was analyzing her and then he break the silence and saved Ingrid.</p><p>"Will you girls join us while we eat something?" he asked the girls.</p><p>"Oh dear no. We wouldn't want to crash your date right?" Dorothea joked.</p><p>Petra's eyes widened "Is that what this is? I am in sorry for taking your time" She apologized to Ingrid sincerely. Cute.</p><p>"This is not a date. Who would have a date on the faculty cafeteria this early in the morning, we were just hungry and decided to eat something before class" Linhdart told them, impassive as ever, ending the joke. Ingrid didn't thought that he could even get angry... like ever. He was pretty lazy to actually get mad. </p><p>Ingrid saw how Petra sighed in relief now that she knew that they weren't actually interrupting anything but what she didn't catch was that Dorothea demeanor also changed from her diva one to looking... relieved?</p><p>"Well then, nontheless we just came to greet you Linhardt" Edelgard took the spotlight "We are now going to leave since our classes start in short, see you guys later" As soon as she said that the girls turned around and left from where they came.</p><p>Ingrid and Linhardt bought something to eat and went to a table to finally fill their bellys. Ingrid was starving, the situation she was just in was pretty tense for her. Besides she was still hurted that Dorothea didn't remembered her. She unwraped her burger and started devouring it. She could felt Linhardt staring at her very intensively, but she ignored for a while. I mean how could Dorothea not remebered her, it was just yesterday, maybe she didn't forgot her, maybe she was just ignoring her because of what she told her. Was she really only interested in dating her? That would make sense, having the friends she has why would she want me for more than a hookup.</p><p>"Okay Lihardt i tried to ignore you but... what are you doing?" She finally snapped "Do i have something on my face and you don't want to tell me so i dont feel bad? Is it mustard? Oh my god please tell me i didn't had it when we talked to Edelgard" She covered her face with her hands embarrassed.</p><p>"No, don't worry, you don't have anything" Linhardt joined his hands over his mouth leaving his sandwich untoched. "I was just wondering. Why did you pretend to not know Dorothea? And why did she made the same? Did you two arranged it? Do you two have something to hide?" He asked a question after the other. What was he saying? Ingrid thought.</p><p>"What are you saying?" Ingrid asked "Im not pretending anything" she stayed silent for a while but Linhardt was staring at her deadpan "Okay yes i was pretending. But not because we arranged it. I think she don't remeber me, or maybe she's avoiding me or something, maybe she doesn't like me" She take a huge bite of her burger to drow her sorrows.</p><p>"Of course she rember you dumb dumb, after all, she was the one who gave me your adress. And she DOES like you, she spoke so highly about you" Linhartd told her.</p><p>Indrid eyes lighten up "Really? she liked me? What did she said?" She asked soundind way happier than she intended. Dorothea spoked good about her, she was delighted. Given the fact that Dorothea's first impression about Ingrid was a girl dancing "renegade" while cooking mac n cheese at 3 am it was very  nice to now knew that she left a good impression. She then thought that she prefered that way of meeting someone than been hitted by a backpack on her head. Hilda is one person that should probably speak ill about Ingrid since she treated like shit, but hey, to Ingrid, she kinda deserves it.</p><p>"She said that you were a lovely girl who wouldn't kick me of your building even if i fall asleep on the hallway, and that you were willing to lend a hand to someone. She also said that she had a great time with you, whatever that implies i didn't asked her"</p><p>"She said i was lovely, and that she had a great time?" She said to herself "Just so you know we didn't do anything weird, im straight" Linhardt took a long sip of his soda "And besides why sis you made it sound like you were somekind of homeless" Ingrid was really happy but... "Then why didn't she texted me" she said to herself "Linhardt, i need to talk to her now, i can't let this stay like this, she might think I was avoiding her"</p><p>"Then you better hurry, she must be about to enter her class" when he looked up at Ingrid she was already runnig off the cafeteria.</p><p>"Wait!" She yelled suddenly stoping "Save my burger, i'll finish it later" and she begun sprinting again, leaving Linhardt not only alone, but with the task to save his leftovers.</p><p>Ingrid ran as fast as she could but she didn't ask the boy in what class was Dorothea so she was depending on luck and it seems that this time, it was on her side, she only ran through half the building before she could found her. She saw her in the distance about to enter her class, she ran and ran but it didn't seem she would reach her so she did what, in the moment, was a great idea. "DOROTHEA!!!" She screamed in the middle of the hallway full of students. Her face went red as a tomato when everyone looked at her, but at least dorothea stopped, she turned around startled.</p><p>"Ingrid!?" She asked jogging "Ingrid! Ingrid are you okay!?"</p><p>Ingrid ran and hugged Dorothea without thinking "Dorothea im sorry, i acted like i didn't know you, i was so mean, i thought you forgot about me, or that you were avoiding me. Im sorry" She felt awful for thinking Dorothea was capable of something so mean.</p><p>"Ingrid don't worry" Dorothea hugged her back "How could i forget you, you were so nice with me. We promised that we where going to be friends remember?" she calmed her down "I would had never avoid you. Why would you even think that?"</p><p>"You've never texted me" Ingrid released the hug "you didn't even gave me your number so i though maybe you just said that we were going to be friends to be polite"</p><p>"Ohhh that, well... it's kinda embarrassing, but i forgot to asked your number" Dorothea explained scratching the back of her head.</p><p>"Oh my god Dorothea. You're unbelievable" Ingrid started laughing at the girl who couldn't hold it either.</p><p>"And let's talk about you girl" Dorothea told her serious "You had me worried sick. How did you managed to hurt you thiss bad, i didn't say anything before because you seem like you didn't want the girls to know we've met before"</p><p>"Well that's because-" Ingrid stopped when she saw that Dorothea class was about to start "Maybe we should talk later" she pointed at her class and Dorothea realized that she had to go. "Here" Ingrid gave the songstress her number "Do text me this time after your class, maybe we can go drink something sometime"</p><p>"Ingrid Brandl Galatea. Are you asking me out?" she joked and Ingrid blushed super hard "Hahaha im joking, you've already told me that's not the case. Then, let's talk later girl. i WILL text you" she said raising the paper with the number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!!! im back. That day off was good, writing 10 chapters in a row was kinda crazy but i was inspired. Now this chapter was hard, i don't have anything planned from this point so i'll just improvised (feel free to drop me some ideas). Do you think the girls majors fit them?</p><p>Im pretty tired since i wrote this chapter twice, i didnt' save the first time so i lost it. Anyway who cares.</p><p>Hoped you enjoyed the chapter as always, leave kudos and comments if you want, you know, for motivation.</p><p>You know  where to find me and all that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ingrid Galatea and the coffee shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ingrid chatted a lot with Dorothea, like, really a lot. During her classes she couldn't stop chatting with her, she got to know the other girl better, her favourite song, artist, color, shampoo and food (it wasn't her mac n chesse) and it didn't stop there, they talked about nonsenses, chit-chat, gossip, everthing, Ingrid felt like she could talk wit her about anything, it was awesome. But now she had to work, so Dorothea will have to wait.</p><p>Ingrid worked on a coffee shop, it was really popular amongst the professors of Garreg mach so it wasn't weird to see them every often, actually Mr. Eisner recommended Ingrid to come here, apparently he knew the boss. The boss was an old man called Jeralt, he was a very scary looking person but he was really caring, and it was because of him that this place was so popular amongst the faculty members, he knew everyone.</p><p>Ingrid has to use a uniform while working, but she didn't liked the skirt in the female uniform, so she took the male one. Funny enough the girl that works after her apparently also uses male uniform, some Leonie girl, she didn't really saw her thet much. She's a waitress while Jeralt is the barista. It's a good job.</p><p>It was two hours since she clocked in, that means she had two more hours until she could go home and rest, she had to start thinking about her class prooject. She would have to text Hilda, ugh.</p><p>Ingrid heard the bell on the door ringing, customers. She turned around and saw something that she would have prefered not to. Ms. Eisner (her professor sister) entered the cafe accompanied with none other than Hilda. Was god just fucking messing with her?<br/>
She went to greeted them and take their order once they settled.</p><p>"Hello. How are you? Are ready to order?" she asked them. Hilda looked up and her eyes widened like plates when they saw the blonde.</p><p>"Oh Ingrid, im fine thank you. I would like a capuccino" Ms. Eisner told her giving her a smile. She was a regular in her, so she knew Ingrid, her own professor Eisner was also a regular, seems like they really like the place.</p><p>"And what would you like lady?" She asked Hilda giving her an unpleasant look, if Jeralt had seen her he would have scold her for a while.</p><p>"Oh Ingrid, come on. Not even hello?" Hilda joked.</p><p>"Im working here so cut me some slack Hilda" Ingrid couldn't get distracted while she was on the job.</p><p>"You two know each other?" the professor asked.</p><p>"Oh yes, we do, actually Ms. Eisner this wounds i have were cause by an accident caused by your companion" Ingrid told the professor while looking deadpan at Hilda who was just laughing.</p><p>"Well, that's one way to put it. We're also partners on a project from your brothers class" Hilda add to the conversation.</p><p>"Oh, i didn't know. Well Ingrid, i will be working here. Since Hilda was sleeping during class i will torture her- i mean i'll make her compensate that time" Ingrid could see the horror in Hilda's face, she was lookin at her like she was pleading mercy. Ingrid just laugh amused.</p><p>"Well i hope she doesn't make you waste your time professor. Anyway Hilda, what will you order?" She asked the pink girl again.</p><p>"How about a iced latte" She winked at Ingrid.</p><p>After serving them their orders Ingrid saw how professor Eisner gave Hilda classes, the other girl was staright up not having a good time, who would have said that Ingrid would have some much fun today.</p><p>"So Ingrid, how's my daughter doing over there, i don't want to interrupt her date" Jeralt get her out of her thoughts.</p><p>"That? That is not a date Jeralt, that is a- wait. What did you said? Daughter?" Ingrid must have heard wrong. Right?</p><p>"Yes, daughter. That's my baby girl Beleth Eisner. Im Jeralt Eisner. You didn't know? But if it was my son who recommended you here" Jeralt told her.</p><p>"Yes but i thought he was an acquaintance or a friend. I didn't knew he was your son" Ingrid was surprised. The Eisner brothers didn't looked anything like Jeralt.</p><p>"Well, i thought Byleth had told you"</p><p>"You named them the same?" Ingrid was more confused now.</p><p>"Oh no, please. Im not that bad of a father, she is Beleth with an E, the boy is Byleth with Y. See the difference?" He justified himself. But sincerely to Ingrid, it was the same but she liked her job so she didn't say anything else.</p><p>The bell of the door ringed again but this time it bringed someone way better than Hilda. It was professor Manuela with Dorothea. Ingrid face brighten up when she saw her and Dorothea puted on an equal brighten smile once she saw her. Manuela approached Jeralt to greet him so Dorothea did the same to Ingrid.</p><p>"Hey darling, i haven't heard of you since" Dorothea looked at her watch "Two hours" she joked since they texted all day long. "You looked really good in those clothes Ingrid" Dorothea bited her lips, Ingrid heart skipped some beats but she regained her composure.</p><p>"Well, what can i say, im quite a rebellious" The other girl laughed at her terrible joke, she must be really fond of her "So anyways, what are you doing here" Ingrid asked.</p><p>"Professor Manuela is working on a play and she want to talk with me about it. Who knows, maybe she'll give me a part"</p><p>"Oh, that's great news Dorothea"</p><p>"Hey I have an idea. What do you think if when I'm done, if you're still here, we go to your place to have dinner?" Dorothea asked her excitedly.</p><p>"You know what? that's a great idea, actually this days since i met you have been crazy, I think you jinxed me or something. I would like to tell you everything" Ingrid was happy that she would spend some time with Dorothea.</p><p>"That sounds wonderfull" Dorothea told her "Now i should go back with Manuela. See you later darling"</p><p>If Dorothea were a boy it would be like a date, was the first think that Ingrid thougt but since they were both girls there was no problem... Then why was Ingrid suddenly nervous.</p><p>The last hours of work were insufferable, there were not many clients, but Ingrid couldn't take her eyes of Dorothea, and also Hilda tooked advantage of every time Beleth looked away to go talk with her this girl was a pain, and to top it all, 10 minutes before her leave it started to rain. Lucky for her she had her always trusty truck.</p><p>Once she was done she went with Dorothea who had finished talking with Manuela a couple of minutes ago "So? How was it? Did she gave you a part?" Ingird asked her.</p><p>"She did actually, not the protagonist though. Can't blame her, I'm a very good singer but this will be my first time in a play. Im happy nonetheless"</p><p>"Well, if you're happy then im happy" Ingrid looked at Hilda's table, the girl was dead tired and professor Eisner was still going, it was kinda late so she apprached the table "Ms. Eisner i have to go now. Do you think i could have a word with Hilda?" why was she helping her? she had no idea, but she would take this chance to arrange their project meeting now and not while she was with Dorothea.</p><p>"Oh. You're leaving already? Guess it's getting late after all, Hilda that's all for this time, try to stay awake next time. All yours Ingrid" Beleth told her, after grebbing her things she went to talk with her father.</p><p>"Ingrid you saved me, you're my hero" Hilda joked hugging Ingrid and kissing her cheek. Of course she blushed like a tomato dipped on hot suce and Dorothea eyes widened.</p><p>"Don't do that" Ingrid pushed her a little, her cheek felt nice "I thought it may be a good idea to arrange a meeting, you know, fot the class project"</p><p>"Great idea Grid. Hmmm let's see. Since you have your own place why don't we go there this saturday to begin" Hilda said.</p><p>The last thing Ingrid wanted was to spend her saturday with Hilda but she didn't want to failed Mr. Eisner class either so..."Yes, i guess that would work" She accepted.</p><p>"Okay then, It's a date" Hilda winked at Ingrid and the she started to greb her things from the table. Ingrid didn't played along, she was tired and she wanted to go have dinner with Dorothea.</p><p>She turned around a saw Dorothea looking her... weird "You okay there Dory?" Ingrid asked her. </p><p>"Yes, sorry" she came back from her thoughts "I was just thinking. Ready to go?" </p><p>"Of course m'lady" Ingrid joked while bowing. </p><p>"All right then let's go" Dorothea grabbed Ingrid hand, she was not expeacting that, but it felt comfortable and warm, so she held hers too.</p><p>"Yeah, let's go" a blush formed in her face while they were leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter!!! Hoped you guys enjoyed it as always. It seems that after that 2 days break i became lazier but come on, i gave you 10 chapters in a row so i think 1 chapter in 2 days is a normal pace. I don't want to end up hating to write. This quarentine it's perfect to do this kind of things.</p><p>So... what do you think about the chapter, did you liked it? im improvising since i didn't plan this far away, that's way things have a different rhythm. If you want me to go slower or faster just tell me but remember that i intended to make a slow burn.</p><p>Anywas, you know where to find me an all that stuff, byeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ingrid Galatea and the kind of a date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dorothea was quiet the whole ride, it was preety weird to see her like that, but Ingrid thought it must be for the play that Manuela offered her. It must be a big deal right? The silent was really peacefull with the rain though.</p><p>Once they arrived at her apartament Ingrid breaked  the silence "So, Dorothea" she call the other girl who finally snaped off of her thoughts "What do you want to eat? You have Ingrid the magnificent cooking for you" she flexed her bicep while joking" But when Dorothea saw her muscles she just begub drooling.</p><p>"Oh my god Ingrid, those are some massive biceps. Can I feel them?" Dorothea didn't really wait for an answer, she just went for it "Oh darling i didn't knew you were hiding this babies."</p><p>Ingrid was blushing hard, really hard, but luckily for her Dorothea wasn't looking at her but at her biceps. Having the other girl rubbing them felt really nice, she had very soft hands. </p><p>But of course. Ingrid can't enjoy anything without something happening. Sylvain's door opens up suddenly and the boy fell on the ground. Dorothea scare jumped into Ingrid arms, The blonde one felt her rage boiling up "Sylvain what the fuck were you doing!?" She asked the boy really angry.</p><p>"Oh emm, you know. I was minding my own business when you arrived, but the your conversation started becoming really steamy and i guess my ear accidentally ended up on my door. By the way Dorothea, hello. How are you?"</p><p>"Jesus Christ, Sylvain i don't know what you thinked we were doing but dorothea was just feeling my biceps" she said that red, remembering the scene from before. </p><p>"So that's what it was. I thought she was touching your-"</p><p>"SYLVAIN!" Ingrid shuted him off and Dorothea bursted off laughing "Come with me, i need to talk to you. Dorothea wait here for a moment" she said while grabbing Sylvain ear and taking him to the kitchen.</p><p>When they arrived she closed the door and looked at her friend "Sylvain listen. Do you think you could leave the house today?" she asked him.</p><p>"I mean, I don't really mind. For you, of course i would. But i need to ask? Are you going to bang her?" </p><p>Ingrid face flushed by his question "Sylvain what are you doing? Can you be more quiet? She's in the next room. Of course I don't want to have relationships with her" She said more subtly than the boy "I'm straight"</p><p>Sylvain raised an eyebrow confused "Then i don't get why do you want me to leave" </p><p>"Come on, help me this time" She said.</p><p>"Don't worry Ingrid i will, I already told you I don't mind but I just wanted to know why" he could see that Ingrid didn't knew why she wanted to be alone with the girl either so he didn't questioned her anymore "I'll go change myself"</p><p>"Where are you going to go?" Ingrid asked him concerned.</p><p>"I don't know. Guess I'll ask Felix and if he don't want to have me there I'll see. Don't worry about me girl, enjoy your night" He winked at Ingrid and they joined Dorothea again. "So girls. Im sorry but i have to do something so i guess i won't be joining you tonight. please behave and don't do anything that i would do" he left them alone after joking a little.</p><p>"So... I guess it's just us tonight?" Dorothea said smiling at Ingrid who could feel her body temperature raising.</p><p>"I guess so" She didn't knew what else to say. She had to break the silence "So... food? yeah food. What would you like?"</p><p>"Hmm. You know what Ingrid? Surprise me. Anything but mac n chesse, i already know you can cook that" she referenced the first time they met and Ingrid smiled.</p><p>"You're right, then i will try my best to please you mademoiselle" Ingrid went to the kitchen and after a moment of thinking she decided to make some pizzas. One of her specialties.</p><p>Once the pizza was done she took it to the table "I hope you like it, I'm pretty proud myself" she said while serving it.</p><p>"Oh ingrid, this looks delicious. I hope it's taste as good as it looks" Dorothea grabbed a slice of the pizza and after tasting it her face said everything "This. IS. Delicious. I dind't knew you cooked so well darling, this is some gourmet level shit" Seems like Dorothea really liked it.</p><p>"Well thank you Dory. The main reason I cooked well is because eating is one of my favourite things. It relax me a lot" Ingrid confessed. "Lately I feel like eating a whale. You know what? since the other day when we met, a shit ton of crazy things happened"</p><p>"Really? Tell me" Dorothea was curious.</p><p>"Well for starters I'll tell you how I got these wounds" She said pointing at her face..." Ingrid told Dorothea everything, from the moment she met Hilda, the hospital, the dinner with her friends, and the Linhardt situation "...and then i met both of you again on the coffee shop today. I mean. Did you bewitched me or something? I used to have a quiet life until 2 days ago"</p><p>"You have no idea how many persons asked me the same Honey, but they usually ment something different" Ingrid giggled and rolled her eyes knowing what she meant "But it's certainly crazy, especially this Hilda girl. From the moment I saw you both on the cafe i was cofused. I mean, sorry to bring this event back ,if it make you feel uncomfortable, but you told me that you were straight so you wanted me to stop flirting with you" Ingrid didn't felt uncomfortable remebering this event but pained, she did not quite understand why "But this Hilda girl was clearly giving you a lot of hints and it didn't seemed to bother you. I hate to admit it but i got a little jealous there" Dorothea wasn't looking at her, instead she was very concentrated on her pizza slice.</p><p>"What? Hilda isn't flirting with me. She's just trying to be nice because of what she did to me... I think. Besides you don't have to be jealous about anything Dory. As I told you I'm straight" Something was bothering her "...and if i wasn't... Im eating here with you aren't I?" </p><p>Dorothea looked up at Ingrid with a soft smile on her face "Yes. I guess you're right"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Opinions? </p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I don't rally know if it's long or not but in terms of content not much happened. I need to planed this part right so i didn't want to improvise too much as i usually do. </p><p>Thanks for the comments and the kudos, it makes me really happy to read what you guys think of my work. In that regard i want to shout out Spikesagitta again for commenting every chapter. I declare them the number one fan of this fic.</p><p>You know where to find and all that. But before i leave o want to recommend you guys to read vulpixel fanfics, it was thanks to them that im writing this now, and also i recommend you guys "Getting the grade" It's another great fanfic, quite different from the rest. </p><p>Good bye.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ingrid Galatea and the hidden feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting late. After Dorothea and Ingrid were done eating they grabbed some beers and went to binge some random series on netflix. Dorothea was actually enjoying it but Ingrid couldn't concentrate on the show, lately whenever she was with Dorothea she felt warm and like everything else didn't matter. At first she thought it was normal to feel this way around friends, but she didn't feel it when she was with Sylvain or Felix or Dimitri, she felt comfortable with them but it wasn't the same, she didn't get it, she would ask Sylvain about it later.</p><p>She decided to try and watch the show but it was really late for that, she didn't knew any of the characters, and maybe they had a little too much to drink. Luckily for her after a while Dorothea began to fall asleep show Ingrid turned off the tv.</p><p>"Come on Dorothea, it's getting late and you seem to be tired" Ingrid stood up from the couch and gave Dorothea her hand to help her.</p><p>"I would love to enjoy this time with you a little bit more but you're right, I am falling asleep. It was a long day today" Dorothea rest her weight on Ingrid "Thank god you have strong arms Ingrid. Why don't you take me to bed bridal style?" She joked</p><p>Ingrid laugh at the comment and carried Dorothea as she requested "You mean like this?" She said still laughing.</p><p>"Ow... Umm... yes... Like this" Dorothea wasn't looking at her, her grip on Ingrid's arm tightened a little and Ingrid saw her flustered, it was then that she realized how romantic the scene looked. She immediately blushed. Yep, definitely drinking too much wasn't a good idea.</p><p>"Oh so- sorry" she stuttered "Do you want me to-" She was interrupted</p><p>"No, no. It's quite comfortable" Dorothea managed to look at her in the eyes, they both had red faces.</p><p>Ingrid carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. After placing her on the bed she rest her weight over her looking almost like a kabedon. They looked one another, her faces were closer than Ingrid would have liked, Dorothea placed her hand over her cheek the warmth felt good, Ingrid looked at her in the eyes. None of them move for a moment.</p><p>Ingrid finally realized the situation they ended up in and move immediately back "Give me a second. I'll give you something comfy to sleep" She said way to loud. She looked on her wardrove and grabbed some shorts and a tanktop fot Dorothea "Here try this, I'll be right back" After that she took her own pajamas and went straight to the bathroom. </p><p>What the fuck was that, they almost kissed, if Dorothea would have moved half an inch forward Ingrid would have go straight for it. "Oh my god" Ingrid finally put 2 and 2 togheter "Oh my god. I like her. I like her? But im straight, I can't like a woman, and even less if that woman is Dorothea who i already told her to not flirt with me. It would be hypocrite of my part" Ingrid was bombarded with new questions about herself. Did she like girls or just Dorothea? Does this mean she's gay or bi? What would her family think about her? She couldn't possibly be a lesbian, she was straight her whole life. She was probably confused. That was it. She would go back to the room and make things clear between her and Dorothea.</p><p>But once she changed and went back to the bedroom, Dorothea was waiting for her sitting on her bed with the clothes she lended her beside "Ingrid" She said standing up.</p><p>"Do-Dorothea" she stuttered again, fuck her "It's everything okay?"</p><p>"Not really. Look I think I need to go back to my dorm" She told her.</p><p>"What? Are you crazy? it's really late. What's the problem?" She was too concerned with this that she would have to wait to speak about the other thing.</p><p>"Ingrid. Trust me I can't stay"</p><p>"Would you care to tell me why?" No response "Dorothea please. talk to me. What's happening?"</p><p>"I need a little time to myself"</p><p>"This is so sudden, we where watching netflix just fine 15 minutes ago. Did I do something that pissed you off?"</p><p>"Ingrid we almost..." Dorothea was about to say something and Ingrid didn't needed to be a detective to know what was it.</p><p>"Oh. So it's about that. Look-" she was ready to apologize to Dorothea when...</p><p>"Im sorry Ingrid" why was she apologizing? "You told me that you were straight but I almost kissed you just because we had a fun night. I'm an awful friend" She was starting to cry "You must hate me"</p><p>"Dorothea no, i don't hate you" So Dorothea thought it was her fault? maybe it was? After all Ingrid wouldn't have kissed her right. She WAS straight after all. This was a relief. She was trying to fool herself at this point.</p><p>"Ingrid" Dorothea hugged her "Please. I need to go home"</p><p>"Of course" she finally told her "I'll take you home. I can't leave you alone this late" She had sobered up after what happened so she grabbed her keys, put on her clothes again and they went to the truck. </p><p>That was an uncomfortable ride. Ingrid's head was thinking a million things and Dorothea didn''t looked at her not once. Luckily the dorms aren't far from her building so they arrived in 10 minutes. Dorothea got out of the car and went to Ingrid's window, this one rolled it down.</p><p>"Ingrid. I'm sorry to ruined our night together. It was so fun to be with you and i blew it" </p><p>"No Dory. It's okay, you just need time to think. Look, I knew from the start that you were the flirty type and i didn't cared. You are a good person and as I said before, I would love to be your friend, dont sweat about this" what the fuck was she saying. It was her who almost kissed Dorothea, not the other way.</p><p>"My god Ingrid, you're too nice" Dorothea smiled "I promise i won't ruined our next night" After saying that she started heading back to her room.</p><p>Ingrid didn't wanted Dorothea to felt bad. But she didn' knew what to say,she was just an asshole. It was Dorothea who was too nice, she just was a moron who didn't knew what she wanted. She stood there on her truck watching her friend entering the dorm.</p><p>She stood there and after Dorothea was gone she hitted herself with the wheel "What am I doing. What's happening with me"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think about this chapter.</p><p>I’m personally not happy with this chapter. That’s all.</p><p>I’ll try to compensate you guys with the next one.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have an idea for the fic that you think it would be cool or something my instagram is @Deidalva and my twitter is @AlvaroRoLeon feel free to talk to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>